shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape into the Night Part 1
It is a hot summer's afternoon on the island of Waru. Marines march up and down the spotless main streets, watching for any scoundrels who may consider breaking the law. Far away from the main roads, off a distant side street, four teenagers are scrounging for food. They are in an alley filled with trash, trying to placate their moaning bellies. The Plan ?????: Ugh it's so hot!!! ?????: Baka! Live with it, Kyo. Kyo: But I'm hungry, Clara! Clara: And I don't care! You're not the only person in this world, Kyo! I'm hungry too, okay? We all are! You don't need to go around whining about it! *Angry face, manga style* ?????: Cool it, Clare. There's no need to argue with him. Clara: You stay out of this, Raian. And don't call me Clare! *She turns back to Kyo* We are all here picking up trash so we can have some sort of nourishment and you're the only one I see complaining! *Clara slaps Kyo* Raian grabs Clara and restrains her. Raian: I'm sorry, Kyo. Clara has a head full of steam right now. Kyo: *Shrugs* It's okay. Although Kyo claims he's fine, his voice says otherwise. Clara goes off on him almost every day and it's wearing him down. ?????: '''Hey guys, guess what I found? '''Raian: What, Ishi? Ishi: Delicious food, that's what! Everyone rushes over to where Ishi is standing. He holds up a half-eaten loaf of bread. Everyone starts drooling, especially Kyo. Kyo: Mm! That looks so good! Please let me have it... Clara: BAKA! *Slaps Kyo* We're sharing it, you idiot! Ishi watches the tension between Kyo and Clara and sighs. Ishi: How much longer can we live like this? Raian: *Shrugs* I have no idea. Not much longer, the way Clara and Kyo are acting. Ishi: Maybe we should split up. Raian: *Shakes head* No way! We need each other! You can't leave me alone with Clara! It would be homicide! Ishi: *Laughs* Ha ha, very funny. I would never leave you. You're my first mate. Kyo: *Head snaps towards Ishi at the words first mate* Ooh, first mate as in pirates? Ishi smiles. Kyo has always loved pirates. In fact, that's how they met. Kyo was trying to sneak onto a pirate ship and Ishi stopped him. Back then, Ishi hated pirates. Now, not so much. Ishi: Sure. Thinking of pirates has given Ishi an idea. It's one that has been in his mind for a long time, but he's never considered it seriously. Raian: Uh oh, Ishi has his thinking face on. What's the plan this time, bud? Ishi: What if we became pirates and sailed the oceans? Kyo: *Huge grin and excited face* AWESOME!!! We could be like Whitebeard! Ishi: *Arches eyebrow* I wasn't planning on becoming an awesome pirate or anything. It's just a way to live better. Raian: That's a cool idea, Ishi. But remember what happened last time you had a plan? Ishi winces as he remembers his week stay at the juvenile prison. Ishi: This time is going to be different. We'll be outlaws, sure. But we'll be free to go wherever we want, do whatever we want! Kyo: '''YES LET'S DO IT ALREADY! I WANT TO BE THE CAPTAIN! '''Ishi: *Laughs and shoots Kyo a stern look* Sorry dude, but I don't think you're ready. Maybe you, Raian? Raian: Wait, you're actually serious about this? Ishi: *Shrugs* Uh, yeah. Raian looks surprised but quickly composes himself. Raian: Well, I don't know, Ishi. If we do do this, I'm not being Captain. It was your idea. Why don't you be the leader? Ishi tries to contain his elation but fails. Raian notices and smiles. He knew that Ishi wanted to be Captain. Ishi was just too modest to proclaim himself so. Ishi: *Hopeful voice* Are you sure? Raian: Baka! Of course I'm sure! Kyo: YAY!!! I GET TO BE A PIRATE!!!!! Clara has been strangely silent the entire time, frowning. Clara's Thoughts: If I go with them, I'll never be able to live a normal life. But maybe I can make use of my marksmanship skills! There'll be a price on my head...but I'll be free at last and get whatever I want! And I really hate digging through the trash... Clara: I'm in, guys! Raian arches his eyebrow. He had expected a fight from his sister. She didn't usually like rule-breaking. However, he didn't want to lose her so he didn't question her decision. Ishi: The first thing we'll have to do is get a boat. Raian: But we don't have any money. Ishi: Baka! We're going to be pirates! Who cares if we don't have money? Pirates are thieves, remember? Raian looks flustered. Raian: Er, right. *Awkward pause* Are you going to assign jobs? Ishi: 'Sure. Kyo can be the...thief. ''Kyo punches the air in excitement. '''Ishi: Raian, will you be my first mate? Clara rolls her eyes. Raian: I was thinking Navigator, actually. My...you know...will help us out a lot. Ishi looks a little saddened, but nods. He respects his friends' decisions. Ishi: Well then, Clara... Clara's Thoughts: Please don't make the First Mate! Make me the sniper, make me the sniper, make me the sniper... Ishi: ...You can be the sniper. Clara squeals and punches the air much like Kyo did a few minutes earlier. Then, realizing something, her smile falters. Clara: Ishi, I don't have a gun. Ishi: '*Shrugs* Oh well. We'll just steal you one. ''Clara is grinning again. '''Ishi: However, there is one more person I'd like to go with us. Raian: Who? Not Kurai...? Ishi shakes his head. Kurai was another orphan who roamed the streets. He wasn't exactly a friend, but his amazing skills helped him get along a lot better than the other kids who roamed the alleys. Ishi: We need Sakura. You all know she's a good cook and a good doctor. Clara: Do you think she'll come? She has a nice home and a family! The four had met Sakura one day when she was working in the bakery. She had befriended them and given them the best meal of their life. However, since then they hadn't seen her much due to her extensive tutoring. Ishi: *Shrugs* I don't know but it's worth the try. Sakura Sakura: 'Goodbye, mom and dad. I love you. ''Sakura sets a sealed letter on her father's bedside table. Before leaving the room, she looks at her sleeping parents. They look so peaceful and it makes her sad to know that she's leaving them behind, possibly forever. '''Sakura: I will return, I promise. This promise will be harder to keep than she thinks. ---- So did you like it? This is my first time writing in this style and I'm not sure I did a good job, but I did my best. Hopefully you guys will like it...let me know if you do! Category:Stories Category:Moonlight Pirates